Eternal Wrath and the Pain It Brings
by DJSnakeBit3
Summary: Wrath is a very angry killer. This is his story.
1. Ch. 1. What I've Become

Ch.1 What I've Become

The cold rain ran across my face in fast, erratic patterns. The wind blew with an animosity for anyone who would stupidly dare to be outside at this time of night. My heavy footfalls were drowned out by the sound of thunder rolling through the dark clouds. The only thing besides the inclement weather that I could hear as I sprinted through the downpour was my heavy breathing and pounding heart. The occasional streetlight illuminated my figure and gleamed off the machete tightly gripped in my hand. I slowed for a split second then used the built up momentum to sling the blade straight ahead of me and into the dark. A scream pierced the night and I slowed further into walking speed. A streetlight ahead shown the boy ahead impaled through the leg and crawling away. I took my time to close the distance, watching the figure stop and try to remove the machete. I no longer had to make an effort to smirk since getting one carved into my cheek. The serrated spine proved too painful for the boy to remove on his own and he finally looked back to me again in pure fear. I stood next to him in the pouring rain for a moment before cocking my head to the side.

I pinned his foot to the ground with my heavy boot and yanked the blade out his leg. The scream the kid let out made my ears ring for a few moments as he clutched his knee to his chest and sobbed. The tears and sweat running down his face mixed with the rain; eventually mingling in with the blood that was washed away into the stormy night. I finally reached down with my free hand and picked the boy up off the ground by his neck to silence him. I took the time to finally look him over as he feebly struggled in my iron grasp. He looked somewhere in his late teens or early twenties. The choking sound he made as I looked into his eyes and slowly sunk my machete into his gut suggested otherwise. I wrenched the blade around inside before letting the saw do it's work and pulling the blade up and out him. I tossed his limp and dying body off to the side to rot in a flooded ditch. Looking into the night sky and through the rain I could see the lightning streak across the sky and feel the thunder roll right after. With a deep breath, I took my leave and made the long walk back into the dark woods. The cold mist filled the space in between trees and eventually parted to a few lights in the distance.

I finally had arrived to my adopted home. I made my way to the gate and quickly scaled the tall stone wall next to it. The rock was old and crumbling in spots but had yet to fall to the test of time. The wrought iron gate's black paint was withering and flaking in numerous spots. Rust permeated the surface like a pox. The glossy metallic finish had dissipated long before I ever came here and what was left only seemed to get worse.

I slung myself to other side of the wall and sank ankle deep in the grassy mud and water. I freed myself and slowly walked to the manor door, as my boots gripped and solidified their position in the earth with a squelch for each footfall. I could feel the cold stares from inside the house make their way on my person. The house used to radiate a feeling of fear and uncertainty when I first started staying here. Now it's a welcome change that I've learned to embrace as a part of me.

There is a small bench underneath an overhang to the side of me and I move towards it. I sit in a small puddle that has built up into the seat but pay it no mind. The rain is still coming down in angry sheets and manages to splash onto me every now and again. The anger that's built up inside me for years upon years slowly fades into the back of my being as I look into the reflection of myself on my blade. The water distorts my reflection and for a moment, I see myself from before I had become this… freak. Looking back up into the rain, I see I now have company. The figure moves closer and I see a girl amble towards me with a slight sway in her step. The girl has a white mask that compliments the black of her hair. The mask has black paint in the form of makeup to emulate a beautiful face. She wipes a spot of water off next to me and sits quietly for what feels like an eternity. She finally turns to me and says, "I know you've told me your story before but I'd like to hear it again if you don't mind. I know it helps make you feel better."

My carved smirk stretches as I lick my wet lips and reach down into my memories once more.


	2. Ch 2 The Beginning

Ch.2 The Beginning

The night was cold enough to see my breath leave my body. I wiped my brow and continued to push an old wheelbarrow forwards. It was my chore to keep the house stocked with wood and I had quite the haul tonight. My machete hung loosely on my hip as it bounced with each labored step. The moon was full and lit the path home through the wood trails. I ignored the slight ache in my muscles and kept moving through the trails. The crunch of dead and dried leaves joined the natural ambience of any remaining birds and the occasional deer. Howling wolves and coyotes sang a deep chorus of sadness adding to the cacophony of nature as I knew it then. I was nearing the end of the trail when I seen the light of the porch through the trees and quickened my pace. A few small branches bounced out of the wheelbarrow as I finally came to the end of the night's wood run.

I picked a few good sized logs off the pile and made my way inside the warm house. Quietly shutting the door behind me, I stepped over to the fireplace and added a log to the blaze then set aside the rest in a pile. The house was completely silent aside from the constant crackle and pop of the fireplace. All the lights were on, but nobody was in sight. I lightly danced my fingers on the machete's hilt and crept towards my dad's room.

I'll never truly forget the scene that was burned into my mind that night. Mom and Dad had smiles from ear to ear cut into their faces. The sight tore into my heart and soul before hearing a quiet laugh off to the side. I turned around to be met with one of my dad's old canes breaking over my head. The wood cracked and shattered as it impacted the front of my skull and I went down in a haze of confusion, anger and pain. He laughed maniacally and walked away for a moment before coming back to my prone form. The guy looked about my age bent over me with the same smile my parents had carved in his face. His eyes were unblinking and wide at sight of his dazed target. I peered closer at his face and seen his eyelids were completely gone and eyes bloodshot. He kneeled down over me and said something about sleep in a excited tone. He gripped something in his hands and I felt something metallic on my lips. My nerves felt as if they were engulfed in flames as he started on carving my smile with a kitchen knife. Adrenaline rushed into my body and my knee met his skull in a desperate attempt at survival. The force sent the knife further into my cheek but knocked the man off me. I scrambled back to my feet and unsheathed my machete with almost perfect muscle memory. A metallic rasp sounded as it was withdrawn from its resting place and the man seemed to smile wider at the idea of a fight. He picked his knife up off the floor and opened his arms wide and exclaimed, "Why don't you just go to sleep!"

He quickly stepped in and made a wild slash at my face that I deftly backstepped from. A few swings of his knife and I had already found a slight opening in his loose, wild form. I swung hard and fast at his side and he just barely managed to evade the blade meant for his neck. Not letting up, I steadily put pressure on him and kept him at range with slashes I normally used on thick tree trunks. I finally managed to connect and scored a deep laceration on his chest. His blood stained white hoodie had a new rip where the machete caught him. When he looked down to see what damage was done, I brought the serrated spine down on his collar and made sure the saw teeth had a hold in him. My vision reddened before ripping the blade back out his collar. His face went from that of a predator toying with his prey, to that of a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar. Keeping up a blade for defense, he reached inside his jacket and quickly felt around. He finally pulled out a lighter and smiled a bit wider. His laugh as he threw the lighter across the room.

Fire quickly engulfed my living room and spread throughout the house. I turned to see a gas can laying turned over next to the fireplace and was knocked to the floor by a white blur. I looked over to the see the man at the door waving towards me, before leaving with a manic laugh. I quickly got up and ran outside after him with my blade in hand. He was halfway to the woods when I heard a small explosion roar behind me. I looked at the scene for only a moment before I felt my bleeding cheek throb in pain. Enraged, I turned back to the man just as he made it to the treeline and sprinted after him.

Trees whipped past me as the two of us bobbed and weaved through the woods. Branches slapped my face and my boots fought for traction amongst the dead leaves, rocks and loose dirt. I barreled through a few smaller trees and slashed my blade through rotten limbs as I slowly gained on him. I ignored the ache in my body and lungs and followed the freak in hot pursuit. Trees finally started to thin out and eventually give way to a clearing occupied by a mansion in the middle. My adrenaline and rage coursed through my body still as the man lost more and more ground in the foot chase. He opened a large black gate and slipped through the opening as fast as he could and fled to the manor door. He had barely managed to get inside the door when I burst through right behind him.

I slung him to the floor and stomped repeatedly on his head before being tackled off. I whipped around to see a man in a blue mask with some black ichor trailing out of the empty eye sockets. He wore a black hoodie and swung a scalpel with lethal precision. I faked a swing and punished him with a front kick to the chest. Feeling a new line of blood trickle across my chest, my adrenaline and anger surged throughout my body with a renewed vigor. A man in goggles and what looked like a face mask swung two hatchets at my head. I ducked just in time for both to pass over harmlessly and embed themselves in a wall. The hilt of my machete hammered into his back then in the base of his skull. He went limp and slumped over on the floor. A jolt of pain fired it's way up my body and I spun to see the blue mask back and bloodier than before. I swung two elbows into his mask and he fell over motionless. I walked back over to the man in the white hoodie and carved smile. I stood over him and cracked my knuckles for what was to come.I kneeled down on top of him and started pounding my bloody fists into his pale face. I only stopped once I heard laughing from across the room.

I looked up to see a monochromatic clown and masked girl rolling on the couch laughing as hard as they could. I shook off my confusion and snatched my machete off the ground before raising it high up. I swung down to feel something ice cold wrap around my blade hand and wrist. I could hear static behind me as my anger faded and fear rushed to replace it.. The static became louder and all laughter had stopped completely. I quickly dropped my blade into my free hand and went to swing at the binding. The same cold wet feeling quickly enveloped my free wrist and ripped me off the ground. The static was now deafening as I was slowly turned around to see something awful. An extremely tall and slender man in a suit with a completely smooth white face stood before me. No eyes, but I could tell he could see me and was examining my entire being. He cocked his head to the side before raising another tentacle and shooting it forward with the speed and force of a bullet train. The last thing I heard was static and laughter.


	3. Ch 3 Something Awful

Ch.3 Something Awful

I awoke to complete darkness and silence. I could only guess that I had been tied up to a chair when a single dim light flicked on. I looked around to see a doorknob slowly turning before creaking open. Two figures stepped inside and stood in front of me. Both figures had orange hoodies and dirty blue jeans. The one on the left had a white mask with blacked out eyes and mouth. The other's hood was up and darkened his entire face save for blood red eyes and mouth seemingly glowing in the dark of his hood. "Where I am and what is happening?" I asked the two masked men.

The two didn't reply and left the three of us in complete silence. I heard something faint coming from the door. The sound of footsteps slowly grew louder and eventually became accompanied by the same static from before. The noise came to a certain volume before stopping completely and the dim light flickered out. I could hear muffled breathing from the two masked men and finally a bright overhead light flickered on. The entire room was instantly filled with light that burned my eyes from the sudden exposure. Standing in between the two hooded men was the tall man in the suit from earlier. His towering form loomed over me as his tendrils waved about like pitch black snakes. The thing had no mouth but somehow managed to speak to me. "Is that how you act when you go into anyone else's house? I understand that your arrival here was not one of leisurely conditions but that is no excuse for such unruly behaviour."

Confusion and fear choked off any attempt to make an excuse as my mind raced. "Well no matter. It's not like anyone else who came here caused any less of a disturbance upon their initial arrival. However, I do regret to inform you that a once in a lifetime choice is to be made at this moment and only this once. You have the opportunity to join us and claim your place in this dismal world and live as one of us. Your alternative is to let Jeff finish what he started." He explained in a scarily velvet tone of voice.

His voice was that of a therapist who managed to calm the most aggressive patients with just words and then slaughter them once they were made docile. I replayed his offer over and over a thousand times in my head and nearly asked for a quick death. When I began to speak, my tongue had briefly ran over my cut cheek and faintly tasted blood. Red filled my vision for a moment and I snapped my head up to stare into his smooth face. I took a moment to breathe and calm down before deciding to say, "I choose to stay."

The man backed away for a moment and nodded his head at the hooded men. The two rushed behind me and slashed the ropes binding me with minimal effort. The two helped me stand once again and led me to the door. I followed silently and the two eventually led me past the room I had entered during my pursuit of whose name was apparently Jeff. We walked for a certain time down a hallway and finally came to a stop in front of a door. The two more or less pushed me inside and followed me in. The one with the white mask paused to clear their throat before saying, "Try to get some sleep. The trials are tomorrow and you don't want to fail them. Beat them all and you'll be formally introduced to this family… You poor bastard."

The two left the room after that and I sat down on the bed to wonder what I had just agreed to. The room was dark and looked as if it belonged to some struggling motel. The walls and ceiling seemed dry rotted along the edges. The bed was a twin size that was more or less intact with springs ready to snag and stab. The room was generally terrible and offered no real form of escape from reality. If anything, just being inside made the impact of my decision weigh more than it had at first. I found a dirty mirror that had cracks branching across like spiderwebs. My eyes instantly flicked towards my cheek and I ran my tongue over the scar. A smirk was carved well into my bloody cheek. The scar ended a small distance from my ear and revealed more teeth every time my mouth opened. Turning back to the bed, I figured I may as well get some sleep. The trials ahead of me the next day would most likely be tiring and any rest would be appreciated. It felt like an eternity before I had finally gotten my eyes to stay shut and fall into a dreamless sleep.

Morning came far quicker than it was welcome and I awoke to a knock on the door. I moved quickly and opened the door just as another series of harsh knocks had begun. The guy with the goggles and face mask looked me over once before seeming to twitch a moment. I returned the favor and seen he had shaggy brown hair and a harness with the same hatchets from yesterday in their sheathes. He adjusted his mask for a moment before walking off and waving me after him. I shook my legs awake and jogged after him down the hall.

We came to a stop in the room I floored Jeff in and seen the tall man again. He was flanked by the same guys in orange hoodies from before. Now that I had time to look it over, it was a very nice room with a fireplace, couches and a few other amenities. I could only guess this was the living room for everyone here. Goggles had taken his place in front of the tall man and in the middle of the two orange hoodies. The tall man's deep smooth voice sounded once again and said, "Welcome to the Slender Mansion. I am Slenderman, the head of this household and I expect you to be on your best behaviour. Today, you will be put through three trials and ultimately tested on your worth to us. Should you succeed, then you will come to learn the names of all the other houseguests and become like us. Should you fail… Well it's generally in your best interest to not let that happen. Good luck. Now let's get started."

Slenderman motioned for me to follow and I walked behind the group silently and stretched my arms and legs as I went. The four of us eventually came to a door leading to an outside clearing full of others ready to watch.


	4. Ch 4 Showtime

Ch.4 Showtime

As we stepped into the clearing, I could feel the stares of the others who had been through these tests. A few faces looked nearly amused, while others looked on with cold disdain at the thought of dealing with new blood. Slenderman swept an arm toward the clearing and I quickly made my way toward the middle. The grass rippled in shades of green as the wind began to slightly pick up. Slenderman's voice rang clearly through the area as he said, "Good morning friends. I'm glad you're here as it's a beautiful day to kill and we're going to do just that. As you all know, today we are going to see if our newest guest is worthy of staying in this splendid little manor as a new housemate. All of us will vote on his performance at the end and decide his ultimate fate."

He slowly turned to face me and his voice switched to a much less inviting tone as he said, "In this trial you will be tasked with doing what makes us who we are."

A body bag was dragged into the clearing by the monochrome clown from before and set down in the grass. Screams wailed through the bag and for someone who might listen to their cries. The clown cracked his neck then slammed his leg into the black plastic sack. A thud was sounded and pitiful gasping and wheezing was heard as the victim struggled to catch their breath. The clown nearly fell over laughing as he held his stomach and pointed at the wriggling thing. Bending over, the clown ripped the bag open with black pointed fingers. He shredded the thing until only a girl bound by rope was lying down and sobbing. His unnaturally long arms coiled around her before shutting her mouth, and quickly shushing her with a finger to her lips. The girl was a brunette and looked absolutely pathetic in her current situation. Mascara was running down her face and blood out from her lips.

She had finally managed to start breathing somewhat normally and tried her best to do what the man said. "There there… See sweetie it was just a joke. All of it was just a big joke. I'm not gonna kill you and fashion your corpse into a grand chandelier… damn shame that is… But! I promise that me saying I was gonna gut you was all just some great joke to get you all worked up. Gotta say I think I did a pretty good job! Don't you agree gumdrop?" He said before laughing and high fiving himself.

He took a moment to stifle his giggles before saying, "You see tootsie… I'm not gonna kill you! No, that's what the new guy there is gonna do. He is the one that's gonna spill your sweet cherry red filling all over this ground here! Sorry sugarplum, I'd love to stay and chat but I think the crowd there is getting a wee bit rowdy. Well butterscotch… IT'S SHOWTIME!"

The girl broke down into another fit of tears and pleas for mercy as I walked slowly towards her. My heart warned me that this was wrong and I should die fighting than stoop to this. My brain reasoned that there is no way in Hell itself we would even put up a small fight against these numbers. I sighed as I made my decision and slowly stepped forward. A tap on my shoulder froze me in my place and I looked over my bloodstained shoulder.

The goggled man was holding my machete out to me as his eyebrow seemed to randomly jerk to the side. I took the blade in hand and quickly looked it over. I ran my finger along the blade to find it was much sharper than I had ever made it to be. Dry blood splatters decorated the length of the blade as I finally stood in front of the girl. I slid an arm under her shoulder and stood her up in front of the audience. She had smooth, fair skin that made her emerald green eyes stand out. Her makeup was ruined at this point and she constantly bargained for her life. I couldn't listen to anymore of this or I would get us both killed by hesitating. I took a small step back before adjusting my grip on the handle. I raised it over my head and she tearfully resigned herself to her fate. I swung as hard as I possibly could and ended her torment at my hands.

Blood streamed down the wound and soon covered her entire face. Her eyes rolled into her head as I tugged on the blade. Once I had managed to free my weapon I looked upon her corpse again. A split through her head had been cut down to her nose. Scarlet flowed out her mouth and nostrils and stained the grass red. I slung the length of my blade to the side to flick off the fresh blood and gore.

Slenderman looked at me and radiated a sense of dread. The wind came in faster and leaves picked up in waves. It felt as if he knew the next trial would be the end of my struggle to survive the induction. His voice seemed to deepen and became distorted by the sound of static faintly accompanying it. "The next trial will now commence. Jeff… Take your place in front of the possible inductee."

The killer slowly made his way in front of me and stared with his unblinking eyes. They burrowed into my very being as he lowered into a kneeling position on the ground. He threw his knife aside and lowered his head to the ground without a single word. The carved smirk in my mouth began to itch horribly and my vision snapped toward the blade in my hands. I looked towards Slenderman who simply gestured for me to carry on with the task. I wasted no time in raising the blade to the early morning sky. I looked once more to Slenderman and the crowd behind him. A couple of heads in the back slowly shook their heads. They were almost unnoticeable but the message was clear. I let my bladed hand fall to my side and took a deep breath. Despite the rage and pure hatred for the man before me, I offered him my free hand. He looked up and grabbed my hand to help himself back up. He swiped his knife up off the ground before taking his place in the small crowd.

Slenderman nodded his head and rubbed his hands together for a moment. He snapped his fingers and said, "Hoody, Masky and Toby. Time for the final trial."

The three took places around me and had already drawn their weapons. I rolled my shoulders and twisted my neck making cracking noises sound off as my head turned. My boots naturally dug deep into the grass and dirt to balance myself. I had just raised my machete when something stung my back. I turned to see one of Slenderman's onyx tendrils drawing back into him slowly before shooting out with several others. My vision started to darken around the edges and time seemed to slow. Shadows came from nowhere and ran from place to another much faster than should be possible. I could just barely hear Slenderman's demonic voice through the static that filled my ears. "One minute to survive. 59… 58…"

The static screamed at an unbearable volume when I felt a slash across my back. I couldn't hear myself scream from the noise I was starting to drown in. Black shadow figures darted past me as I just threw myself around. The voice was just barely audible but said, "42… 41… 40…"

Pain shot through my chest when a shadow figure slammed a hatchet in me. He looked in close before pushing me off the sharp wedge. I moved faster and started swinging my blade at random. Any shadow that moved too close was swung at with a desperate strength from within. "26… 25… 24… 23…" echoed Slenderman's distorted voice.

Suddenly the static lowered just to be replaced by the sound of children playing happily. As the shadow figures were defended against, the children's shouts of joy slowly distorted themselves. Their laughter turned to sounds of terrified screaming and crying in horror. The children began to cry out my name, yet were nowhere to be seen. A lead pipe slammed into my gut and I nearly vomited from the sensory overload. The children were screeching my name and the three shadow figures rushed me. "3… 2… 1… TIME!" Said Slenderman in his normal smooth tone.

My vision cleared and all sound except for my ragged breathing was heard. My heart pounded in my chest and vertigo urged me to puke. I could feel blood run down my body in slow waves and stain my clothes. I looked toward the crowd of spectators get up and make their way towards Slenderman. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground with darkness slowly enveloping my vision. Jeff's smile was the last thing I seen before darkness took me.


End file.
